1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a combination bag and spatula for collecting objects, and specifically, although not exclusively, picking up and removing animal excrements.
2. Description of the Related Art
The subject matter of the present invention has particular utility for collecting and removing of pet litter which can be defined as animal excrements. However, the subject matter of this invention could be used to collect and remove any undesirable objects, such as for example, a mousetrap, a dead small animal, and so forth.
It is desirable, and actually required by many municipalities by ordinance, that pet owner""s are required to collect the defecation of the pet if that defecation occurs other than on the pet owner""s property. When a pet owner is walking a dog and a defecation occurs, pet owners will commonly have in their possession a paper towel, rag, plastic bag or even a cut down milk container in conjunction with a shovel, which can be used to clean up any mess that is left by the pet. It can be appreciated that it is awkward and cumbersome to carry a cut down milk container and a shovel while walking a pet, and therefore this is undesirable. Also, the using of a paper towel, a plastic bag, towel or rag is also not particularly desirable because the user""s hand is very close to the defecation and also there is no structure that facilitates the disposal of it.
In the past, there has been designed numerous types of devices that are intended to facilitate the collection of animal feces. Some of these devices utilizes a plastic bag which has either a collection container or a spatula mounted at the closed end of the bag. Once the feces are collected into the container, or located on the spatula, then the bag is to be reversely positioned, tied off and then is to be disposed of in an appropriate trash can or other similar type of trash container. However, in the past, these devices have experienced certain deficiencies. One deficiency is that the spatula type device is a rigid structure and is not designed to accommodate to the specific terrain on which the collection is occurring. The spatula does not deform to accommodate to an uneven terrain or a loose terrain, and as a result, when performing the scooping motion with the spatula, all that occurs is that the feces are moved forward and not readily moved onto the upper surface of the spatula. Also, the forward edge of the spatula is not designed to include any shape that facilitates the picking up of the feces.
There is a need to construct a pet litter collection bag and spatula that makes it easy to pick up animal feces and then also makes it easy to dispose of the animal feces.
The basic embodiment of the present invention is directed to a pet litter collection bag and spatula which utilizes a flexible walled bag which has a first internal compartment. The bag has an inner end and an outer end with the outer end being open forming an access opening. The spatula has a front portion which extends exteriorly of the bag. The spatula also has a rear surface which is mounted within the first internal compartment. A graspable handle is mounted at the rear surface and is also located within the first internal compartment. The front portion includes a scooping edge. The spatula has a top surface on which the pet litter is to be accumulated. The spatula is formed also of a bendable material. A user""s hand is to be inserted through the access opening with the user""s hand grasping the graspable handle and then maneuvering, which includes bending, the spatula to cause the pet litter to be located on the top surface of the spatula. The user then reverses the position of the bag locating the front portion of spatula and the pet litter within a newly formed second internal compartment of the bag eliminating the first internal compartment.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by there being formed a pair of handles on the bag directly adjacent the access opening with these handles being capable of being tied together to essentially close the access opening after the pet litter has been accumulated within the bag.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the top surface of the spatula being roughened to facilitate the retention of the pet litter on the spatula.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the spatula being constructed of a plastic foam material.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the leading edge or scooping edge of the spatula includes a series of scallops to facilitate the picking up of the pet litter.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the attaching of the spatula at the inner end of the bag resulting in closing of the internal compartment at this end of the bag.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by there being formed a handle assembly located at the outer end of the bag located directly adjacent the access opening.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the top surface of the spatula being roughened.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the spatula being constructed of a plastic foam material.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the scooping edge or leading edge of the spatula being scalloped to facilitate the scooping up of the pet litter.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the spatula being mounted in conjunction with the bag to function to close the inner end of the bag.